Jealous?
by Fantastic as Fremione
Summary: Hermione stopped walking and gaped at him. "Belle Rivers? You can't date her!" Fred looked somewhat amused. "Something wrong with her?" he asked, turning to face her. "Nothing besides the fact that she's an utter idiot!" Hermione snapped at him. He smirked down at her. "Jealous?" "Why would I be jealous?" Hermione asked. "Cause you like me." Oh great he knew.


**I don't own HP or any of the characters. **

**This is an idea I got in school and took me about half an hour to write. I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>"Harry! Ron!" Hermione yelled, glancing out of the compartment for her 2 friends. She groaned as neither appeared and instead, she received curious glances from other students who were here for their seventh – or in the golden trio's case, eighth – year at Hogwarts.<p>

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked, as she grabbed another large bag and shoved it over to her seat.

Hermione sighed. "I forgot the other cart with my luggage outside near the barrier."

Ginny eyed the bulging bags already on her cart. "Are you sure about that Hermione? Since when do you bring different outfits to select from? Even I don't need that many clothes!"

Hermione sighed again. "They're not for clothes. The cart has 4 large bags with my books."

Ginny looked at her in disbelief. "4 bags?!"

Hermione nodded. "Sure. My mom said I couldn't bring the fifth."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And?"

"And I need someone to bring the cart, except those two gits can't even bother to help," Hermione huffed as she tossed her bags over by her seat. One slightly torn bag revealed several books already in it.

Ginny sighed. "I'll send Fred over to help you, while I go say bye to mum and dad," she called over her shoulder. "Just stay here, and don't hex anyone."

Ignoring Ginny's second statement, Hermione conjured up a dummy and levitated it in front of the door. Closing her eyes, she began reciting every hex she knew, not noticing the poor dummy crumble after the third, and the hexes fly out the door, until someone yelled.

Hermione's eyes snapped open to see Fred rubbing his arm where the hex had hit him. Large red boils had begun to form on the spot. Her cart was right beside him, but she ignored it.

"I'm so sorry Fred!" Hermione cried out, jumping out of her seat. Why did she always end up embarrassing herself in front of him? And that included spilling her juice, tripping over a very obvious vase, and getting caught staring at him. Luckily she had managed to get him to believe that she was spaced out and happened to be glancing in his direction.

She pointed her wand at his arm, removing the boils in an instant.

"Thanks," he said with a smile before his usual mischievous grin took over. "So, now you decided to murder the poor wall huh? And with your eyes closed? What a talent Granger!"

Hermione flushed at his teasing as she began unloading the bags. "I was just practicing for this year," she explained sheepishly. "I've come with a few new ones, so I just decided to review them."

Fred shrugged and leaned against the door, watching her. "Not that you need to, with your brains," he said, and to his surprise, she blushed at the compliment.

"So what were you doing here," Hermione asked quickly, hoping he wouldn't tease her anymore.

"George and I decided to come see you guys off. It's your final year after all." He motioned toward another compartment. "George is probably with Harry, Ron and Ginny."

Hermione glanced up at him. "You can join him. I mean you don't have to stay for me."

Fred snorted. "Since when do I give up the chance to hang out with a pretty girl?" he teased.

Hermione mentally groaned as she felt another blush rise to her face. This was Fred Weasley! He was just joking around. She quickly ducked her head, pretending to search for something, completely missing the small smirk that appeared on his face at her reaction.

As she was pretending to look, she realized that a bag was actually missing. She frowned. "Hey Fred?" Did you see another blue bag by the carts?"

Fred shook his head. "No, but I can go check. There's still another 10 minutes before the train leaves."

"Great! I'll come with you." Hermione followed Fred, missing the wink George his twin as they passed him. "So what have you been up to?" Hermione asked as they stepped out. Most of the students were already on the train, so it was easier to pick their way through the parents.

"Nothing really," Fred replied. "But I'm planning on asking out Belle Rivers," he added casually.

Hermione stopped walking and gaped at him. "Belle Rivers? You can't date her!"

_He can date whoever he wants. _

_Yeah, but not that idiot Belle. _

_Jealous? _

_No!_

Fred looked somewhat amused. "Something wrong with her?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Nothing besides the fact that her biggest issue in life is chipped nail polish, she worships every guy she sees and that she's an utter idiot! She spends all her time gossiping and it's annoying," Hermione snapped at him.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, it's disgusting when I have to hear her chirp about how gorgeous you and George are," Hermione huffed.

_Not that you don't think it's not true. _

_It's not!_

Fred looked confused. "How's that disgusting? It's the truth!"

"No it's not, and it is disgusting!" Hermione snapped. "I do not enjoy listening to all the girls gossip about you and George. Do you know how many times I have to hex them so they'll shut up?"

Fred gave her a look. "Why do you care about their conversations?"

Hermione glared at him. "I don't care about them, but it's still annoying because they don't even know you guys and just go by what other girls say."

Fred grinned. "You've been paying attention," he teased, watching a light blush tinge her cheeks.

"No I haven't," Hermione snapped. "And if you're dating her because she's pretty-"

"-you're very pretty," Fred cut in, grinning as realization cut in.

Hermione looked taken back for a minute, before realizing that she was supposed to respond. "That's not the point," she mumbled, hating the deep blush that crept into her cheeks. She turned to walk toward the barrier, but Fred caught her arm, spinning her around, and pulling her close to him.

He smirked down at her. "You were jealous," he said smugly.

Hermione gave him an incredulous look and freed her arm, crossing her arms as she met his gaze determinedly. "Why would I be jealous?" she challenged.

_Because you like him. _

_Shut up!_

"Cause you like me," he said with a grin.

"No I don't," Hermione snapped.

_Oh great he knew._

"Yes you do," he said, amusement filling his face. "That explains why you've been nicer to me, why you blushed when I just complimented you, why you hate every girl I date, why you exploded when I suggested asking out Belle, why you don't like it when other girls talk about me…," Fred trailed off, grinning at her mischievously as another light blush appeared on her face.

She glared at him. "I don't like you!" she exploded throwing her hands in the air. "You're more annoying then Ron, you're ego takes up way too much room, I didn't blush when you complimented me, Belle's an idiot and that's why I don't like her, and how am I suppose to work with other girls going on and on about how hot you allegedly are?!"

"You like me!"

"I don't like you!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"You were jealous!"

"I wasn't jealous!"

"Just admit you're in love with me."

"I'm not in love with you, it's just a crush!" Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. She looked at Fred, who laughed.

"Now how hard was that?" Fred asked with a grin, taking hold of her wrists and pulling her up to him.

"It was a slip of the lip," Hermione insisted, trying to not to focus on their close proximity.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Stubborn aren't you?"

Hermione gave him a look. "It's called honesty."

Fred smirked. "We both know you're statement wasn't honest. Just come clean."

Hermione didn't say anything.

Fred shrugged. "Fine then." He leaned down and kissed her. Hermione froze for a second before sheepishly responding back. She could feel him grin, before he pulled back. "Now that that issue's been taken care of, you'd better get back to the train. Oh and I wan't actually planning on asking out Belle."

_What? Oh yeah we came here for the bag. Wait he wasn't?_

Hermione frowned. "You weren't?"

Fred grinned. "Nope. And Ginny's calling you." He waved toward his sister who was grinning at them.

Hermione laughed. "What about the bag?"

Fred motioned over by the barrier where an old blue bag lay. Hermione quickly grabbed it and turned to Fred. "Well… bye I guess."

Fred laughed and shook his head. "Bye," he said, dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

She smiled before heading back to the train where Ginny sat excitedly. "Alright Hermione, I don't care if that was my brother but congratulations!"

Hermione grinned. "Thanks. It was a pretty good first kiss."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You're 18 and that was your first kiss?"

Hermione nodded.

Ginny grinned. "What happened?"

Hermione didn't hesitate a minute to tell Ginny everything as she squealed in excitement. "I knew this would be a great year!"

Hermione smiled as she waved to Fred and George who were both grinning at her from the platform, as the train began to move. She agreed 100%.

"You kissed my brother?" Ron yelled, storming in.

Lavender and Pavarti burst in. "You kissed Fred Weasley?! He is soooo hot!" Pavarti exclaimed as Lavender giggled.

Harry came in at that minute with a grin. "Hey Hermione, there's some weird rumour going on about you kissing Fred and ..." he trailed off seeing her expression while Ginny watched the whole thing in amusement. "It's true?"

Hermione nodded.

"You kissed Fred!"

"He's my brother!"

"But he's hot! She's allowed to kiss him!"

"Still my brother!"

Hermione sighed. She spoke to soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think! Oh and I'm accepting flames.<strong>


End file.
